


Because I Love You

by Jemilyskum



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAU Team - Freeform, Disagreement, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Doyle - Freeform, Love, Other, Sadness, argument, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilyskum/pseuds/Jemilyskum
Summary: Request:  "I know you just wrote the part 2 of the other fanfic but i’m in love with your writing. if it’s not too early and you’re not too busy, could you write more emily stuff? kinda angst where they get into a fight and emily asks why do care so much and the reader responds with “because i love you!” please and thank you!"
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Original Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr @aesthbaby

She didn’t come home.  


  


She left you a voicemail saying she was sorry but she didn’t come home.

  


Rationally, you called Penelope and she didn’t really tell you much except that this case really got to Emily. She didn’t say anything on the jet back but everyone knew it really got to her. They had a rule, never take your work home with you. After everything that’s happened with Morgan, Hotch, and JJ the team had made a promise to never take your work home with you. You and Emily don’t have children like they do but it was the same principle, the best way to keep their loved ones safe is to keep them away from their work. You didn’t know that was a rule they made; all you knew was the Emily hardly ever talked about her job and just chalked it up to her being closed off.

  


You had to hear about the rule from Penelope when you called her all flustered and worried. Apparently Em stayed later than everyone to finish her reports but since she was silent throughout the whole thing everyone was worried. Penelope volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on her but eventually Emily convinced her she was fine.

  


So when you called and asked where your girlfriend was, she didn’t know what to say. 

  


“Emily, baby, please pick up. I know you’re not okay, I mean I know you’re physically fine. I didn’t ask Pen to ping your phone because I know that’s an invasion of privacy but don’t underestimate me Emily Prentiss.”

  


That’s the 6th voice mail you’ve left for her and now its two in the morning. You’re on the couch eating Twizzlers (mostly just chewing on them because it calms your nerves) while some trashy reality show is playing in the background. When you first moved in together you couldn’t sleep without her next to you. It took some time for you to get used to the empty space in your bed and being woken up by her crawling into bed at late hours. She would snuggle herself under your arm and just listen to your heartbeat after a long day. She always thought you were asleep so you’d play along while she would tell you about her day. Its the most vulnerable she’ll let herself be; although you’d prefer it if she talked to you awake, you’ll take what you can get. Just when it felt like you were settling into a routine, she up and does this. You’d finally gotten her to agree to do an emotion chart with you. As ridiculous as it sounds it was something you used to write in your bullet journal years ago, you bought Emily one so she could do the same. She resisted at first but now she likes doing it (but she’d never admit that). Writing her emotions down has helped her be more open with you.

  


“I’m sorry y/n but the last time I saw Emily was on my way out of the bullpen, hours ago.” JJ sleepily tells you over the phone. “But I’m sure she’s fine, probably just needed some space after today.”

  


“Right…well, sorry for waking you up JJ.”

  


“Oh no, don’t worry its fine. I’m still finishing up some paper work for Henry’s new school. Who knew getting into a private school would take so much work out of you?” She laughs.

  


“The uhm…The Merit School?” _I doubt I’d ever send my child to a school THAT expensive but who knows._

  


“Yeah, its going to cost us an arm and a leg but its a really great school.”

  


“I wish you guys the best of luck, and I’m sorry for bothering you so late.”

  


“Anytime,” Right when you’re about to hang up you hear her call your name. “Take care of Emily for me–for all of us.”

  


“I will JJ.”

  


Then you texted Garcia but never hit send because you already feel bad for bugging her earlier.

  


So you bothered Reid instead. You two have never been close but you do bond over vintage movies every now and then. You practically beg him to break this rule the BAU team has put into effect. The doctor was hesitant to tell you anything but eventually he did after rambling on about something that didn’t make any sense he gave you a brief summary on why he thinks this case may be hitting Emily so hard. “The unsub was the lieutenant for the local cartel who had been killing off his lovers. Those being undercover detectives who he would nicknames his wives. They would have to feign loyalty to him no matter what he did and by the time we arrived he had already executed three of them.”

  


“Why did he kill them?” You ask not really wanting to know the answer.

  


“There was a mole in the department. When he found out about them he…uhm…”

  


“Its okay Spencer, I get it.”

  


After a moment of silence he says, “Emily’s going to come home to you y/n. She loves you, we can all see it.”

  


“Thank you Spencer.”

  


Your concern is slowly morphing into frustration. _How could she do this? She knows how worried I get if she simply leaves me on read. If I did something like this, Emily would have my head! Oh and what happened to aLwAyS teLLiNg eAcH oTheR tHe TrUtH?? Guess that doesn’t apply to her huh._

_  
_

_Yo_ u get up to take a shower but instead you run smack dead into the coffee table. _You’ve got to be fu-_

_  
_

_“O_ h hi Sergio.” The black cat dances around your legs. _I think this cat senses my impending anxiety._ “At least you’re here, your other mommy is going to be in trouble when I see her.”

_  
_

_Where the hell are you Emily Prentiss?_ And like magic you hear the door unlock and open. _I’m going to kill her. No no, I am going to give her a stern talking to. You know what? I don’t even feel like arguing–actually I do._ “Sergio, hold me back.” _Y/n, breathe, you need to empathize and sympathize with her. Or else this could get real ugly, real fast._

  


So, you sit down in the plush air charm you begged Emily for when you first got here. She thinks its ugly but eventually she stopped trying to fight you. “Emily. Elizabeth. Prentiss.” You pronunciate each word slowly.

  


And there she is, white button up shirt tucked into her hundred dollar Express with a double breasted blazer over the whole thing. _My baby looks good but I will show no mercy for this behavior._ “Hey..” She says casually, like she hasn’t been MIA for hours. “I brought Pad Thai.” She dangles the brown bag while locking all the locks on the door. A total of four, five if you count the alarm system. She goes straight for the kitchen without looking your way. No doubt t _hat’s suspicious._ “I couldn’t decide between cheese rangoons or egg rolls so I got us both.” You hear the fridge open and close but you still haven’t seen your girlfriend’s face. “Sorry for not picking up earlier. I needed time to get my head together.”  


  


“Emily.” You almost growl the name. “Please, come and sit down.”

  


“You know at first I thought I’d get something from that fancy Slovakian place you like but then I remembered how sick I got last time.” She walks straight past you without a glance into your share bedroom.

_  
_

_This is unbelievable._ “If I have to call your name one more time, Emily there will be hell to pay.” That seems to get her attention. She walks back into the living room but her back is to you and her head is low. _Emily’s head never hangs low._ “Look at me, Em.” When you’re met with nothing you stand, “Meet me half way Emily. Look me in the eyes.” You walk up to her and gently turn her by her shoulder. Her eyes have a sheer layer of pink over them, she’s not crying but she wants to. “Em…” You let out a brief sigh.

  


She walks out from under your grasp and heads toward the kitchen again. “Y/n…can we just go to bed? Eat trashy Chinese food like we always do and watch, I don’t know? The Bachelor?”

  


“You hate that show.”

  


“I know…”

  


“But you need something to take your mind off of today…” You nod, you know her too well. She’s silent in that moment. “Em I know this is about Ian Doyle.” Her eyes shoot up to yours. “Don’t be mad but I made Spencer tell me.” She turns to walk away but you grasp her hand, firmly. “You have no right to be upset about that Emily!” You and Emily hardly argue so the shout that came from your mouth was shocking. “I had to hear from your friend what was going on with you because you tell me nothing!” You’re in tears and it looks as if she feels some level of guilt. “Nothing Emily! I respect your privacy to the best of my abilities but this is where I draw the line.”

  


“Why do you care?” You look at her in complete disbelief. “Y/n why do you care so much?”

  


“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” You don’t curse much around her (away from her is a different story) so this is how she could tell when you’re _really_ upset. “Are you serious Emily? Why can’t you just open your heart to me? Is it honestly that hard to sit down and have a decent conversation with me?”

  


“Y/n,” She pauses. “Why do you care about me? Why do you care about any of this?”

  


“Because I love you! Do you not understand that? I’m constantly worried about you and the main reason has nothing to do with your job. Its because you compartmentalize so well that it feels like I don’t even know you sometimes. I never know if you’re actually okay because you don’t tell me anything! Not knowing what you’re going through hurts like hell.”

  


“Y/n…Its not what you think. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

  


“Emily,” You take both of her hands in yours. “I’m not the one that’s hurt, you are. I know you don’t like to take about him but baby if you keep this shit bottled up it will destroy you.” Her mouth opens and closes like she wants to say something but nothing comes out. “The victims reminded you of yourself, didn’t they?”

  


“What? No,” She tries to shrug off your question. “They were detectives. They were young, blonde, and sporty types. That’s not me.”

  


“They had to pretend to be in love with a drug lord.

  


“No…”

  


“They had to pledge allegiance to a man who didn’t think twice about killing them.”

  


“No…”

  


“Someone from their own department exposed them and for that they were executed.”

  


“Stop!” She doesn’t shout. She doesn’t scream. Her voice is broken by the tears welling up in her eyes.

  


You lay your palm on her cheek and look deep into her brown eyes. “These women were betrayed by the people sworn to protect them. Their lives were taken by a man who called himself their lover.” She starts to cry a little more and you feel bad but this has to come out.

  


“Stop. Please.” She chokes.

  


You wrap her in your arms, with her head on your shoulder. “It could have been you…”

  


“It could have been me…” She repeats.

  


“But it wasn’t you.” You just hold onto her until she pulls away.

  


“Y/n…I’m sorry.” She takes your other hand in hers. 

  


“Its okay.” You just hold your love like this is the last time you’ll ever meet. She deserves so much more than what this world has given her. She’s worth more than she’ll ever know. “He will never lay a hand on you ever again.”

  


She looks at you with the saddest eyes, it reminds you of the childhood pictures she’s shown you. “Never.”

  


“Never.” You repeat. You sniffle a little while wiping your eyes. “Now, did I hear you say you brought Cheese Rangoons?”

  


She laughs a little at that. “Yeah…about that…”

  


“What?” Your eyes narrow on her.

  


“There’s only one left.” You playfully punch her shoulder. “I ate like three in the car.” _Its good to hear her laugh after the day she’s had._

_  
_

“Its okay.” You grab the bag from the fridge and two bottles of water. “Now, you and I are going to eat in bed and talk about your day while Keeping up with the Kardashians plays in the background.”

  


“But I hate that show.” She wines.

  


You steal a quick kiss before heading to the bedroom. “I know, we’re just using it as background noise.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
